gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
PMX-002 Bolinoak Sammahn
The PMX-002 Bolinoak Sammahn is a Mobile Suit from the anime series Mobile Suit Zeta Gundam and is piloted by Sarah Zabiarov. Technology & Combat Characteristics The third mobile suit built by Paptimus Scirocco aboard the ''Jupitris'', the Bolinoak Sammahn was a mobile suit designed as a seek-and-destroy unit. Because of this, it only had limited armament but was equipped with powerful sensor systems in its head and forearms. The only fixed armament of the suit were two 3-tube rocket launchers, which were mounted in the shoulders of the Bolinoak Sammahn. Additional weaponry consisted of a single shield, which mounts beam sabers/beam tomahawk/beam guns and a 2-finger pincer/grappling unit. Armaments ;*3-tube Rocket Launcher :Mounted in the shoulders of the Bolinoak Sammahn are a pair of 3-tube rocket launchers. ;*Shield :For defense, the Bolinoak Sammahn mounts a shield on its right arm. :;*2-finger Pincer/Grappling Unit ::The shield mounts a 2-finger pincer/grappling unit at the front part. :;*Beam Saber/Beam Tomahawk ::The shield includes an additional two beam sabers, power rated at 0.42 MW each, which also serve as beam tomahawks when hand carried. ::;*Beam Guns :::The beam sabers double as beam guns that are power rated at 0.53MW while stored in the front part of the shield. Special Equipment & Features ;*Surveillance System Radome :Mounted in the Bolinoak Sammahn's head. ;*Surveillance Sensor Systems :A pair are mounted in the forearms. History The Bolinoak Sammahn was fielded in the last days of the Gryps Conflict, piloted by Sarah Zabiarov. Sarah used the suit in the battle at Gate of Zedan and the battles against Axis, during which the Bolinoak Sammahn was damaged by Haman Karn's AMX-004 Qubeley. The Bolinoak Sammahn was destroyed when Katz Kobayashi tried to kill Scirocco only for Sarah to take the blast, killing her in the process. Picture Gallery Pmx-002-beamtomahawk.jpg|Beam Tomahawk Lineart Ms girl.jpeg|Bolinoak Sammahn - MS Girl Bolinoak-Sammahn.jpg|Art from Gundam Perfect File 75428_Bolinoak_Sammahn_SZWKRT_122_588lo.jpg Kondo Bolinoak Sammahn 2.jpeg|Illustration by Kazuhisa Kondo Kazumi Fujita.jpeg|MS illustration by Kazumi Fujita, clockwise from left: Baund Doc, Bolinoak Sammahn, Gaza-C, and The-O Gunpla PMX-002 Bolinoak Sammahn.jpeg|Model Graphix: 1/100 scratch-built Bolinoak Sammahn with parts based on 1/100 Original "RMS-106 Hizack" (1985) Action Figures RobotDamashii_pmx-002_p01.jpg|Robot Damashii "Ka Signature" PMX-002 Bolinoak Sammahn (Tamashii Web exclusive; 2013): package front view Notes and Trivia *Due to its odd (and oftentimes hard to pronounce) name along with its bear-like appearance, many Japanese fans give the Bolinoak Sammahn a similar-sounding moniker "Mori No Kuma-san" (forest bear). *In the game Mobile Suit Gundam: Gundam vs. Zeta Gundam, Bolinoak Sammahn's lock-on point includes enemy analysis data, such as ammo count. **It later returns in Gundam Vs Gundam NEXT Plus as an assist for PMX-003 The O. It instead shows the boost gauge for every unit present, both allies and enemies alike. *In the game Mobile Suit Gundam: Gundam vs. Zeta Gundam, the Bolinoak Sammahn's EFSF/AEUG colors are gold, resembling the Hyaku Shiki. This comparison goes further in Universal Century Timeline Mode, where Quattro Bajeena unlocks the Bolinoak Sammahn in these colors as a playable unit. References PMX-002.jpeg|Ver. Ka color art and specifications External links *Bolinoak Sammahn at MAHQ